


You deserve better

by Internetmeep



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Depression, Getting Back Together, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internetmeep/pseuds/Internetmeep
Summary: Ooh look Aaron is disappointed seeing that Robrence was kinda a thing, how original. Aaron reassures him and comfort him. Robrence grosses me out as much as you so it's only here if you squint.





	You deserve better

Aaron liv and Robert were enjoying a meal at the pub. Aaron had recently found out that Robert and Rebecca never slept together. That wasn't what brought them together but they had knew for a while and they were working at the scrap yard together and they were lonely and desperate and things had happened. They agreed to trying to see how it goes, neither wanting to spend any more time apart and neither willing to let the last year become them. The wedding doesn't count. They were still husbands throughout no matter who else was or wasn't involved and that would never change.

Chas was pleased. Robert had grown on her and she could see the difference in his relationship with her son than any other he had ever had. She could maybe understand why he had did what he had but now it was revealed nothing happened, she dealt sorry for him. He deserved better than being tricked and he seemed to be carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. She didn't know what skeletons were in his closet. Even paddy was starting to understand that this wasn't going away. Even though he hadn't seen what Robert is like.

The whites were still allowed in the pub, barring them away seemed petty but they keep stirring things and it is getting repetitive even charity has had enough.

"You're getting back with him? He's a joke" a well known and at this point definitely expected voice interrupted these thoughts and also everyone in the pubs dinner.

Looking across the pub, Robert knew exactly who was speaking and why. It felt all too familiar, his mother had already tried to do the same thing when he slept with Rebecca. Lachlan had different intentions no mind, but Robert knew how to deal with it.

"He's probably going to try sleep with me next, after grandad it's the logical next step." Lachlan continued knowing exactly what he was doing

"Have you heard yourself? You don't know what you are on about. I would be careful throwing around these empty accusations" Robert replied clearly, or at least clearly to Aaron something was up and this was not an accusation. But before he had a chance to ask Rob about it he had completely left the pub. 

Aaron got up about his seat, and chased after him.

"Rob. Talk to me please. I love you, and I'm not going anywhere" Aaron called out, desperate for Robert to stop so he could catch up.

"Promise?" Robert asked. In this very moment he seemed rather like that of a child. Aaron was reminded just how much Robert has gone through and completely hidden from everyone around him. He just nodded.

They had reached the mill at this point and went inside so they could talk.

"I thought I loved Chrissie, I thought if I could sneak into the family again I could get them all back, I don't even want her or Rebecca back I just... why do I do it." Robert started, he wasn't even sure what he was saying or what he was on about.

"You know, we settle for the love we think we deserve" Aaron started. He knew that Robert always thought he wasn't good enough and that's why he settled with the Whites over and over again. " You're too good for me and I'm too good for you so let's agree we are perfect for each other. We don't need to sabotage this."

"I dont even deserve to be loved. Don't pretend that I deserve any of this because I don't. Why can't you see that?" Robert asked and Aaron realised just how much he hated himself.

"Yes you do. Everyone deserves love. I love you. I think you might need to talk to someone. All this stuff, I think it's underlying from your dad. I'm going to book you in with my therapist, I think it would really work for you, and help us work"

"Okay" Robert replied pulling Aaron into him and grabbing his chin so that it was at the right height before pulling him in and pressing their lips together. They sat like this for a while just appreicating each other's company and then continued to hug.

"I've missed this" Robert said, Aaron agreed. This was right. This is where they belonged.


End file.
